Anybody Help!
by kiba kai
Summary: What's gonna happen when Duo was left alone with Wufei ::grin:: (Shounen Ai 2+5)


Anybody, Help! Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Warning : Yaoi, Humor 2+5, Duo POV 

===============================================================   
-Anybody, help!-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

I was so bored.. very, very bored in the huge living room of Quatre's mansion. That room was too big for a 'lonely Duo' like me. I really didn't want to spend all of this sunny afternoon just lying on Quatre's huge, puffy sofa; staring at a freaking show on Quatre's huge TV screen, with an expensive chandelier over my head. It's INJUSTICE! 

For upon waking up, I had found a little yellow note stuck to my forehead, it's said, 

**'Already awake, lazy bum?**

** Quatre, Trowa and I have left for urgent mission in Arabia**   
**- won't be back for several days.**

**Heero..'**

Who's the lazy bum?! At least they should wake me up and told me- I had thought. How can they do this to me? He said it was an urgent mission- an urgent mission must be an important one.. why had they just left me out?.. And who will prepare my breakfast? no, my lunch.. Mmmm? maybe one of his servants might help me with that, and what the Hell is this TV program? Is there nothing more interesting than this? Oh where's my remote control? Shit! I stepped on it... GREAT!!! 

I threw myself back into the sofa, trying to enjoy the smooth touch of its fabric, hoping to divert my attention from the annoying sound of the TV speaker.. and my growling stomach. I was too lazy to ask anyone for the meal- it's BORINGGGGGGGGGGG! But HEY! Heero said that he, Quatre and Trowa will be on the mission, so what about Wufei? This means I'll be here alone with him for several days... 

Alone? With Wufei? ..Jeez- stop BLUSHING! It's nothing, Duo; it's nothing. Everything's gonna be fine.. it's gonna be fine.. just fine.. mmm. 

"What are you murmuring about, Maxwell?" 

Oh shit!, that's HIM! He?s in his loose, white pants and blue tank top as usual? but err, seems like he just finished with Martial Art practice. He's still Sweaty and Panting?! Wow, he's so.. so.. so.. er.. hey stop, sTop! STOP! 

"Noo, nothing- I just, err, just... " 

"Just?" Hey, Wu, I thought, don't speak to me with that voice, pleeeeease.. 

"I'm just... praying, right! Praying..." What an idiotic answer.. 

"Praying? You? What kind of joke is this?" 

"Hey, Wu, don't say that! I used to live in church too! Why can't I pray" 

"I didn't mean that." He turned his back to me. But, I wanna see him like this just a little longer.. mmm.. so find something to talk to him about, now! 

"Wait, Wu, err.. " 

"Look I should have told you earlier, don't call me that! My name is Wufei- or is that too much for your feeble memory?" 

I sighed. He's so sarcastic sometimes, I thought, but that's ok. At least we have some topic.. "You know, I call my close friends by nickname..." Mmm, nice body, Wu, Hey! What did I just say? 

"But you didn't say.. Hee,Qua, or Tro, do you, so why me?" 

Oww, shit! I?m just dig my own grave, aren't I? "Mmm, because... err, yeah, it's funny to see you angry about it, Mr. Justice!" Oh well, nothing else for me to lose. 

"Baka..." He said and left this room, what a hard time for me.. 

Alright, I can't stand the growling of my stomach anymore. I must find something to eat. Did I ever tell Quatre that his mansion was decorated with very expensive ornaments? Jeez look at those little horse statues along the hall- just one could buy food for me for over a year! I sighed.. Oh, is there anybody here in this kitchen...? No? Maybe I'll just fix something myself? let's see what's in the fridge... oh! There's a little yellow note here too! 

**'Duo,**

** sorry that no one was here, every maid asked me**   
** for summer vacation and I agreed.**   
**They'll be gone for several days.**

** Quatre.'**

What? EVERYONE?!? It's INJUSTICE! Okay, I hope they at least had left something for me.. me? Us? me and... Wu? oh God, but someone is coming, Wu? no, that can't be, he just left for the bathroom.. 

...!!! 

........ ........... ......... .......... .......... ........ ........... ........ .... ... .. . . 

Get a hold of yourself Duo Maxwell! Shut your idiot mouth, NOW! God! My heart just skipped a beat! WHY IS HE JUST WEARING THAT VERY, VERY SHEER BATHROBE?!? He let his hair down, wooowww! It's like a black smooth silk, and, and HIS WHOLE BODY IS STILL DAMP!!! Oh, Wu, do you have any idea what you've done to me?? 

"What's wrong with your mouth, Maxwell?" 

"...n... no... I thought you're taking a bath" I was blushing, hard! One wish was in my head.. Please don't look at me like that! 

"Yes, but I can't find my clothes anywhere, have you seen them?" 

"...I, I guess not- Quatre left a message: it said none of his servants are here, you, err, you should look in the laundry room." Yes, yes go away from me pleeeeease! Before I .. 

"But where is the laundry room? Do you know?" 

"It.. it's two doors down from here?" This huge mansion is tooo BIG! But luckily for me I'd already taken a look in all the rooms. Now go, Wu! 

"No, you're wrong, I just passed that room, and it's a studio?" 

"Really? I don't know where it is then..." What? It can't be! 

"Then, come with me, will you?" Err, what's wrong with his voice? It's so... soft. 

"What? Where?" No, I will NOT go ANYWHERE with him in that DRESS! 

"Help me find that room, or you want me to catch a cold?" hmm, his statement was back to normal, he started his sarcastic again. Is he.. teasing me? No! How can he know? 

"Alright..." 

It's no fun at all when there's someone ALMOST NAKED and still DAMP and very DAMN SEXY walking behind you, and to make matters worse, I look like I have some naughty thoughts on my mind! 

Ok, we're here! Look- this IS a laundry room, so why did Wu say it was a studio? 

"Oh, I must be miscounted these similar doors, mmm, do they have something for me to wear?" Oh yeah it must have, no, it couldn't have, but it ought to have, Hey! what a confused, eh- a little yellow note again? What is it? 

**'Hey, naughty boy!**

**What do you have on your mind?**   
**Just get on with it... believe me.**

**Trowa.'**

What?! Trowa?! Jeez, they planned this? INJUSTICE!!! Hmm, injustice? That's not my line, when did I start to use it? 

"What are you looking at?" 

Oh, God he smells like... mmm, jasmine, hey I can't let he see it, damn Trowa, damn Quatre, damn Heero! I'll deal with them later? 

"Nothing; you just pick your clothes up. I'll wait in the living room? oh did you have lunch?" I knew that it is VERY hard to look into his eyes without trembling? 

"Not yet." 

Good, now he's choosing some clothes to wear. Please let it be a very thick sweater and jeans... but Hell, this is in the middle of summer, so he might not.. 

Whew? at least I have some time to take a few deep breaths. How can I stay here with him for several days? Several MINUTES makes me wanna scream.. 

Hmmm, bread, ham, cheese, salad, alright I could fix some sandwiches.. I wish I could be a good cook, but I'm too lazy to watch food cook.. and to do some delicate decoration on cakes and stuff like that, I prefer eat it rare. Come on, something to fill you up, mmm mmm ok, done, hmm Wu must be waiting in the living room, I'd better hurry.. 

He's lying on the sofa? Didn't he dried his hair? OH SHIT!!! He's sleeping and wearing ONLY very tight jeans.. Oops, I almost drooped the plate, oh, look at that bronze smooth skin! Brown, pink nipples, mmm very muscular too. God, I really want to know how soft his skin is.. no! Somebody stop me! Don't get any closer, Duo Maxwell! Back away! But his jasmine smell is alluring me.. NO! 

My heart was racing faster and faster and my jaw fell lower and lower, he's too damn HOT! OH, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Rashid,Hilde, Sally, Noin, Trieze, Zech, Une, Howard, Dr.G , Dorothy even Relena-the-_itch? Anybody, Help! He must Kill me for sure? 

"What do you think you're doing, Maxwell?" God! He said that without opening his eyes.. 

"I, err, I... I don't know.." 

"Just shut up and kiss me, is that alright?"   
  
  
  


fin~ 

============================================================== 

Kai: ha, my first time with humor, Wufei is very tricky (*^_^*) 

Edited by Karl Lynch :::kiss::: 

Does anybody lighten up with this? [feedback][1] pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee   


   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



End file.
